Coisas da Vida III Saori
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Saori, ainda na infância, lidando pela primeira vez com a dor da perda de um ente querido.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**COISAS DA VIDA III **

**SAORI**

**Chiisana Hana**

O poderoso Mitsumasa Kido e sua netinha, Saori, estão em um dos luxuosos carros do milionário, e acabam de passar em frente a uma loja de brinquedos.

– Vovô, eu quero todos os brinquedos daquela loja! – a menina diz, autoritária, apontando a vitrine.

– Claro, querida, claro – o milionário concorda e volta-se para o mordomo. – Tatsumi, compre a loja inteira. Pague quanto for necessário. Saori quer tudo e ela vai ter.

– Sim, Senhor – assente o mordomo. Não concordava com aquele jeito de criar a menina, fazendo-lhe todos os gostos, mas não ousava discordar do patrão.

– Pronto, querida. Todos os brinquedos serão seus.

A menina agradece e começa a pensar em todos os brinquedos que em breve se somariam às centenas que ela já possuía. Pouco depois, pensativa, ela pergunta ao avô:

– Vovô, por que eu não tenho nem pai nem mãe? Por que só tenho avô, vovô?

Mitsumasa dá um suspiro.

– Querida, essa é uma longa história.

– Eu quero ouvir, vovô! Pode começar. Não estou cansada, não!

– Bom, é que seus pais morreram logo depois que você nasceu lá na Grécia, querida.

– Eu sou 'greciana', vovô?

– Diz-se grega, Saori. E você é grega, sim. Quando seus pais morreram, seu vovô trouxe você para o Japão.

– Como se chamavam a minha mamãe e o meu papai?

– Ah... bom... sua mãe se chamava... se chamava... Hera... e seu pai... erh... Zeus – diz o senhor Kido, tentando não rir ao pensar que a Athena mitológica nascera de uma machadada na cabeça de Zeus, já adulta e armada.

– Que nomes engraçados!

– Pois é. Você nasceu numa linda noite estrelada, querida. E era o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi.

– Eu ainda sou muito linda, não sou,vovô?

– É a criança mais linda de todas. Chegamos em casa, querida. Vá lavar as mãozinhas para jantarmos.

– Tá bom, vovô.

– Está começando a ficar curiosa – sussurra o magnata. – Isso não é bom, mas eu sei que é inevitável.

– O que disse, senhor? – indaga o mordomo.

– Nada, Tatsumi. Depois do jantar preciso falar com você. Um assunto muito sério.

– Sim, Senhor.

Mitsumasa Kido janta com sua netinha e depois de colocá-la para dormir, segue para o escritório, onde Tatsumi já o espera.

– Tatsumi, meu fiel mordomo, há quantos anos você está comigo? – ele diz, acomodando-se na poltrona. – Quantos segredos meus você sabe?

– Muitos anos, senhor. Sinto-me muito honrado por ter sua confiança.

- Você a tem, sim. É o único a quem posso confiar meu principal segredo. É sobre Saori. Você bem sabe que ela não é minha neta. Afinal, meu único filho legítimo, Mei, ainda é criança e está sendo treinado para ser cavaleiro. (1)

– Eu sei, senhor.

– Também sabe que eu a trouxe da Grécia, que falsifiquei alguns documentos, inclusive a certidão de nascimento de uma filha que nunca tive para poder colocar o nome dela, e consequentemente o meu, no registro de Saori. Se não fosse assim, jamais poderia trazê-la comigo.

– Sim, senhor. Eu conheço a história.

– O que eu não lhe contei foi que eu não trouxe a menina por causa do desejo de ter uma filha, você sabe que tenho muitas filhas bastardas. Poderia ter escolhido qualquer uma delas.

– Sim, senhor.

– Ora, pare de dizer 'sim, senhor'!

– Desculpe, senhor.

– Saori tem uma importância muito maior do que parece – continua Mitsumasa. – E como eu sinto que meus dias na Terra estão chegando ao fim, preciso confiar esse segredo a alguém. Ele não pode morrer comigo.

– Pode contar, senhor.

– Saori é a reencarnação de uma deusa, Tatsumi. Da deusa Athena.

E os dois conversam por um longo tempo sobre esse segredo que o milionário acaba de revelar, até que o Sr. Kido recolhe-se ao seu quarto.

-CV-CV-CV-CV-

No dia seguinte...

– Deixa eu ir acordar meu vovô, sua tonta! Eu quero ir! – grita Saori, chutando a canela de sua babá.

– Srta. Saori, o Sr. Kido pediu para não ser acordado cedo.

A menina não ouve.

– Eu mando nessa casa e mando em você também! Eu vou acordar meu vovô! – ela grita ainda mais alto antes de sair correndo para o quarto do avô. – Vovô! – diz alegremente, ao pular na cama do senhor Kido. – Ô, vovô, acorda! Vim te dar um beijo de bom dia! Vovô! Por que meu vovô não acorda? Vovô! Eiiiiiiiiiiiii – Saori grita chamando sua babá. – Me ajuda a chamar ele, sua tonta! Vovô!

A moça entra no quarto e toca o milionário.

– Vamos sair, Srta. Saori – diz a mocinha, com um olhar perplexo. – Vou chamar o Tatsumi. O Sr. Kido... não posso acreditar... que ele partiu... Tatsumiiiiiiiii!

– Que você quer dizer? Ele ainda está aqui. Num partiu não. Ele só vai viajar amanhã! Você é tonta mesmo!

Pouco depois Tatsumi entra no quarto e se aproxima de seu patrão. Verifica o pulso. O coração dele já não bate mais.

– Vá com a Sachiko, Srta. Saori – diz Tatsumi, chorando discretamente.

– Por que você está chorando, seu tonto? Me ajuda a acordar o vovô!

– O vovô não vai acordar mais, Saori – diz o mordomo, pegando a menina no colo.

– Como não vai? Vai sim! Eu quero que ele acorde e eu tenho tudo que eu quero!

– Não dessa vez. O vovô dormiu para sempre.

– Que sempre? Que sempre? Ninguém dorme para sempre! Eu não sou boba! A gente só dorme de noite e pronto.

– Não, senhorita. Às vezes a gente dorme e não acorda mais. Foi isso que aconteceu com o vovô.

A menina esperneia e grita:

– Não quero! Quero o vovô aqui! Traga ele de volta! Vovô!

– Leve-a, Sachiko. Vou tomar todas as providências.

– Vamos, minha menina – diz a babá, também profundamente comovida. – O senhor Kido sempre foi austero, mas era um bom patrão e amava tanto a menina Saori.

– Eu não querooooo! Vovô!

No dia seguinte, depois de muitos gritos de Saori, todos os empregados estão na sala da mansão ao redor do caixão do senhor Kido. Depois, o caixão irá para o Ginásio da Fundação que ele construíra, para receber as últimas homenagens. Kido era um homem importante e muito conhecido pela imensa fortuna, mas também pelo interesse por causas sociais. Todas as grandes autoridades da Ásia estariam presentes.

– Por que colocaram ele nessa caixa? – pergunta Saori, no colo de Tatsumi, olhando o avô dentro do caixão.

– É onde ele vai descansar para sempre.

– Não parece fofinho. Não quero que meu vovô fique numa cama feia, preta e dura.

– Ele está confortável, senhorita. Despeça-se dele agora. Temos que levá-lo.

– Despedir? Dizer adeus?

– É.

– Não vou dizer adeus! Meu vovô vai voltar. Eu sei. Vocês estão me enganando.

– Dê um beijinho na testa dele.

– Tá bem. Tchau, vovô. Volta logo desse descanso na camona dura.

– Pronto. Podem levá-lo – ordena Tatsumi para os outros empregados.

– Ei, por que estão fechando a camona? Tem ar condicionado lá dentro?

– Saori, você é uma menina inteligente. Por que não quer entender que o vovô não vai voltar.

– Porque eu sei que ele vai voltar sim! Ele nunca me deixaria sozinha! Nunca! Seus tontos!

– Está bem. Sachiko, leve-a para o quarto. Nós vamos para o ginásio.

À noite, ao retornar do funeral, o desolado mordomo toma um café.

– Tatsumi, o vovô morreu, não é? – diz a menina, aproximando-se timidamente.

– É. Que bom que você entendeu.

– Eu pensei que fosse brincadeirinha dele. Quero meu vovô– diz a menina, chorando.

– Agora você só tem a mim, Saori. E eu prometo que vou cuidar de você.

– Não serve. Quero o vovô Kido.

–Não adianta querer, Saori. Ele não está mais aqui.

– Agora não tem nem aqueles órfãos pra eu brincar. No ano passado foram todos embora. Só tem você mesmo? Você é chato.

– Eu sou, mas não quer tentar brincar comigo?

– Brincar de quê? Você é muito grande... Ah. já sei! Vamos brincar de Godzilla! E você é o Godzilla que vai destruir a minha cidade!

– Está bem, senhorita – diz Tatsumi.

– Venha, Godzilla!

– Eu sou o Godzilla! – diz Tatsumi, desajeitado e tímido. – Vou destruir tudo!

– Não é assim! – corrige Saori. – Tem que fazer cara de Gozilla! E Godzilla não fala, seu tonto. Ele só faz uns barulhos: grrrrrrrrr, brrrrrruuuuu, brrrrrrauuuuuu, grrrrrrrooooooooo. Entendeu?

– Sim.

– Vamos lá, Godzilla Tatsumi! Destrua tudo. Eu vou só gritar e pedir socorro.

– Grrrrrrrrrr... – e lá vai Tatsumi, bancando o Godzilla para entreter a menina.

– Ahhhhhh! Um monstro horrível! Socorro! Quem vai me ajudar? Minha casinha! Ai, ai! Derrubou minha casinha!

No fim da brincadeira...

– Você não é tão chato assim, Godzilla Tatsumi.

– Obrigado, senhorita.

– Cansei de brincar. Me leva pro quarto?

– Boa idéia. Sachiko vai lhe dar um banho e você vai dormir.

– Você me conta uma história? O vovô gostava de ler para mim.

– Está bem. Depois do banho, eu conto.

Na cama...

– Era uma vez uma linda princesinha chamada...

– Quero que o nome da princesa seja Saori – a menina interrompe autoritariamente.

– Está bem, princesa Saori. Ela caminhava alegremente pelo jardim de seu palácio e...

– Encontrou um jacaré azul.

–Não vai me deixar contar a história?

– O vovô deixava eu inventar as coisas. Ele chamava de in... inte... intetedadivadid...

– Interatividade?

– Isso.

– Está bem. Uma história interativa. Vamos continuar – ele diz, e completa em pensamento: "Tomara que ela se canse e durma logo."

Uma hora depois ...

– Ufa... finalmente adormeceu. Boa noite, senhorita. Durma bem – ele diz e beija na fronte. – Sonhe com seu vovô Kido. Agora seus sonhos são o único lugar onde poderá vê-lo.

**FIM**

(1) Está na Gigantomaquia. Mei é o único filho legítimo de Mitsumasa Kido e submeteu-se ao treinamento para cavaleiro por vontade própria.

_Nota: Pelas minhas contas, Saori tinha oito anos quando o avô morreu, certo? Ou errado?_ _Não importa. Nem o Kurumada sabe fazer as contas direito. Como é que Marin e Shina, com 16 anos, treinaram Seiya e Cassius respectivamente por 6 anos. Viraram amazonas aos 10? E quando foram treinadas? Melhor nem tentar pensar pra não dar nó na cabeça._


End file.
